


Fireworks

by fobfanpage



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfanpage/pseuds/fobfanpage
Summary: This is just a gift for my younger sister's birthday that I wanted to post. Please don't be mean.Sora, Kairi, and Riku are excited about Halloween but on that day it beings to rain and it's supposed to rain all day! So they try to find ways to still enjoy Halloween inside their home. Then once the rain finally goes away the plan something really fun to do.
Kudos: 1





	Fireworks

It was the night before Halloween. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are preparing everything for the big day. “I can’t believe it's finally gonna be Halloween!” Sora says. “Yeah, I’ve been waiting for so long!” Riku answers. The sun was going down and they quickly tried to finish the decorations around the house before they had to go to bed. 

Once the moon was shining down on their house, they had to all go to bed to recharge for the next day. The next morning they all got up to the sound of heavy rain. “Wait is it gonna be like this all day?” Kairi said worryingly. “I’ll check,” Riku said as he went to see the weather forecast for the day. “I hope it stops or at least isn’t as strong this evening,” Sora said while looking out the window. 

“Guys, it's supposed to rain all day today. And it's gonna stay heavy and it probably won’t die down until really late tonight.” Riku said. “Oh no!” Kairi sadly exclaimed. “What are we gonna do today instead?” Sora said. “Maybe we could invite our friends?” Kairi suggested. “Good idea! I’ll tell the others!” Sora excitedly said as he went to go tell their other friends. 

After about twenty minutes, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Namine all showed up. “So guys, we need something to do today. The rain ruined all our plans and we need something to do.” Sora announced. “Maybe we could watch a movie?” Aqua suggested. “Oh! Let’s go to a haunted house downtown!” Lea also suggested. “How about we have a small get together here and play games?” Xion said. 

“How about we try to do all of those things today!” Ven said. “Yeah, I agree with him,” Terra responded. “Ok. So today we’ll watch a scary movie, go to a haunted house, and after that play games and have the snacks that Kairi made here!” Sora excitedly exclaimed. 

What they did was get some movie snacks and turn off the lights. They watched a scary movie while the rain turned into a storm. Once they finished the ten of them all went downtown to go through a haunted house. The lone was long but they were still able to get through it. Then finally they got home and played games together. 

In the middle of one of their games. The rain stopped. “Hey, guys look the rain stopped!” Roxas announced to everyone. “We probably can’t trick or treat. It's too late and everything’s probably all wet.” Namine said. “Hey, guys! I have an idea!” Kairi excitedly said. She ran to the cabinet and got out a bunch of fireworks. “We were supposed to use these on the Fourth of July, but Sora surprised Riku and me with a trip,” Kairi said.

They all ran outside and went to an open field and lit the fireworks. The fireworks flew into the air and spread across the sky creating a colorful lit-up sky. “Wow, it's beautiful!” Kairi said while amazed. “And very loud,” Lea said. “This has been a great Halloween,” Sora said. “Yeah, it's one I’ll remember,” Riku answered. 


End file.
